


A Night and a Morning in Kovir

by CPTAdmen



Series: Self Indulgent Witcher Stories [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Love, Playful Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTAdmen/pseuds/CPTAdmen
Summary: Geralt and Triss sometime after the end of TW3. They make the sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: Self Indulgent Witcher Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Night and a Morning in Kovir

Geralt was a good kind of tired. Nekkers were a good way to stay sharp, swarms of small targets in a dark cave, he could make his way through every motion and stance he knew and never not connect with his blade. A short contract completed, a few days well spent.

He returned his swords to their place over the fireplace and began to shed his armor. Triss was nowhere in sight. She was either out or already asleep. He left his armor and boots in a collected pile, he’d put them back in order in the morning. Though it was late in the season, it was still warm enough to wear just a shirt to bed. The dose of Cat he’d taken was starting to wear off, so he walked carefully up stairs to their bedroom, occasionally reaching a hand out for familiar landmarks on the wall. The door was ajar and flickering candlelight danced along the walls from inside. Maybe Triss was home. He pushed the door open.

“Triss? I...aaaah…”

There was his favorite teasing smirk. “I missed you.” Triss had donned a leather collar, bound her wrists behind her back with a pair of shackles and was wearing nothing else save a green garter belt and stockings. “So, you’ve captured me, witcher. What are you going to do to me?” She spoke with an exaggerated stage play’s tone and puffed out her chest like a fainting damsel, but her eyes were bright and teasing. Suddenly Geralt wasn’t very tired at all.

“Hmhmhm, legends say you can steal a sorceress’ powers…” Geralt sat down beside her and ran a hand up her hip and lovingly cupped her breast. “With a certain bit of magic, cast while doing...certain things.” He teased her nipple with his thumb.

Triss closed her eyes, beamed and rolled her head back. “Haaaa oh you wicked man, you wouldn’t dare…”

“Oh yes I would…” He tucked a finger into the ring on her collar and gently pulled her close. “I’m afraid I’ve trapped you miss Merigold. You have no choice.”

“Oh fine! Have your way with me witcher, but your legend won’t protect you once I’m free,” Triss sighed.

“We’ll see.” He leaned close, but held fast. Triss closed her eyes and fished for his lips, but couldn’t find them. She let out a soft whimper of longing, Geralt hummed and gave in, sealing her in a kiss. Triss was playful, but subdued. Geralt took the hint quickly and wrestled her tongue into submission. She moaned and pulled instinctively at her bonds. He’d quickly swelled to full size, Triss could feel him against her.

Eventually he pulled away and looked into her eyes, considering what to do next. Triss winked and flicked her eyes to the side. He followed her gaze to a strip of cloth she’d left beside her leg. “Now let’s see if there’s any truth to the myth.” He picked up the strip of cloth and traced it over her collarbone. “As effective as those ‘dimeritium’ shackles are, I won’t take any chances. I can’t have you casting any spells. Open wide.” Triss hummed and obeyed. Geralt fit the strip between her teeth and tied it firmly in place. “Hnn I feel safer already.” Triss giggled.

The witcher took a moment to simply admire his love and her predicament. The sorceress blushed. He pulled her close again and nibbled her earlobe. Triss melted into his embrace gently tracing her leg over his manhood. “My, could it be this actually excites you? What happened to that dramatic defiance, miss Merigold?”

“Mmmmmhnnff,” Triss moaned around her gag.

“Let’s test a legend.” He slipped a hand into her panties and began to lovingly stroke her lips. She rolled her hips against his fingers.

She probably would have made some sort of comment about the evil power of a witcher’s touch, but all she could manage in her state was “Hnnnnn…” Geralt tucked his fingers into her slit, ensuring she was ready. There was hardly any need, she was _very_ wet. He adored the sensation though, feeling her inner muscles clench around his fingers, her chest rising and falling faster against him. He stroked just long enough to tease her, then withdrew his fingers. Triss stifled a disappointed simper, she knew what came next.

Geralt turned her around, took a hold of her shackles and bent her over. He shifted her panties aside and ran his cock over her slit once, twice, then pushed deep into her folds. Triss moaned, long and loud. The witcher kept one hand on the shackles and wrapped the other around her, pulling her upright and cupping her breast again. She rolled her head back against his shoulder. Some nights were a time to make love, others were nights to _fuck._ Three days of monster hunting and dealing with political nonsense in each other’s absence between them had made it the latter. Geralt worked hard and fast, letting instinct and primal hunger rule him. This was exactly what Triss was in the mood for. She wanted to be bound, gagged and pounded by the man she loved until she came.

Despite fatigue from his hunt, Geralt felt nothing close to tired. Not once did he slow his pace before Triss clenched around him and curled her toes, emitting one last, long, primal groan of pleasure. The sensation drove him over the edge, he buried himself in her depths, bit her neck and poured himself into her. That last mixed sensation gave Triss one last delightful flourish of pleasure. That bite would leave a mark for a few days. She loved when he did that.

Slowly, sloooowly they relaxed onto their bed. Geralt undid her gag and with a quick whispered incantation her shackles disappeared. She tucked herself into his arms like a spoon. “Mmm, it’s worked. You’ve robbed me of my powers, witcher. Now what will you do with me?”

“I’m afraid I have bad news, miss Merigold. I’ve taken a liking to you.” He toyed with the ring on her collar. “I think I’m going to keep you.”

“Mmmhnn you bad man...I guess I’m yours forever. Do what you will with me.” She rolled her head back for a kiss.

Geralt smiled, and obliged her. “I missed you too.”

***********************************************************************************

Geralt woke to a familiar and very pleasant sensation, a pair of warm lips coaxing him to his full length. “Mmmn,” he grumbled, a pleased smile working its way onto his scarred face. He blinked open his eyes and lifted the blanket. Triss’ shining green eyes and sly smirk appeared. “Good morning,” he teased.

“Good morning,” she replied. This was her favorite way to wake him up. She let her eyes drift shut and ran her tongue up from the base of his shaft to the tip. Geralt groaned quietly and pushed his hips forward. “Hmhm, always so eager,” Triss cooed.

Geralt shifted. “You have a way of driving me wild.” Triss hummed and planted a long, luscious kiss on the tip of his cock. “Mmmf. I love you,” the witcher mumbled.

Triss beamed. “I love you too.” She took him into her mouth and began to bob slowly up and down, drawing out each stroke so they could both savor the sensations. Geralt rolled his head back and curled his toes. He tucked a hand around her cheek and stroked her with his thumb. Triss let out the softest of hums. Geralt could be cold and harsh to the world, but for her he saved such tender gestures.

Triss kept a steady and reserved pace, masterfully working him up. It was slow, tantalizing and so very pleasing. Geralt gave his love a gentle warning that he was close. Triss hummed and made her strokes longer and more pronounced. Geralt pushed his hips out again and shuddered with pleasure, letting out a low muffled groan. Triss loved the supple rumble he made when he came.

The sorceress emerged from under the blanket and whispered a quick incantation. “What was that?” Geralt asked.

“Simple cleansing charm.”

“What for?”

Triss gave him a winking smile. “Getting the taste out of my mouth, so I can do this.” She put a hand to his cheek and drew him into a kiss. Geralt let out a pleased hum and tucked a hand around her rear end, pulling her close. They relaxed into each other and lazily wrestled with each other’s tongues for a while. Eventually their lips parted and Triss nestled up against his neck, teasing him with butterfly kisses.

“Mmm, your turn,” he said.

“Hm?”

“I’m not uncivilized enough to not treat a lady when she’s done something like that for me.”

“Aah.” Triss crawled upwards to give him room to work.

“Hmhm, you’re trembling.”

“No I’m not.” She very much was. She couldn’t help herself. It didn’t matter how often or how exactly it happened, he always excited her the way no one else could. She carefully straddled his face and waited. Geralt took a loving hold of her thighs and dove into her slit with his tongue. Triss gasped and braced her hands against the wall. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensation. Geralt lived up to his nickname. He ate wildly, with hunger and reckless energy. It wasn’t very tactful, but Triss didn’t care. He loved to eat her out and it felt like _him. “_ MmfIloveyousomuch,” she whimpered. He stroked her with his thumb by way of response. She rolled her hips against his tongue, somehow he never ran out of energy. From the start to her wild, flushed ecstatic orgasm he worked with the same vigor. A knot of climactic tension formed and then slowly faded from her muscles as she melted back into his arms and panted. She summoned the energy for her charm once again and shared one more kiss with her love. Geralt worked his fingers into her hair as they drifted back into sleep, for at least another few minutes.


End file.
